


Hello Again

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [30]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed you so badly that I can't wait to show you just how much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

What might well be a literal stepping stone for Casey was more of a metaphorical stumbling block for Zeke. Not so much because he was jealous, which he admittedly was—who didn't like Hawaii, after all?—but because he didn't know how to survive seven days without his boyfriend by his side. It was silly, but the thought reminded him of the day his parents decided to leave him behind and go to Europe, and it turned his stomach as much as it clenched his heart. But Casey used all his powers of persuasion—in the bedroom and out—until Zeke couldn't help but let him go with a forced smile.

When the terminal swallowed Casey and the rest of the crew ( _to never let them return again,_ he thought bitterly), Zeke had to drown his irrational fears in a beer right on the spot, and another six-pack as soon as he was back home.

It was the loneliest week Zeke had ever known, and he'd known many.

Although Casey had told him not to pick him up (“You don't need to come all the way out here that early in the morning. I can take a cab.”), Zeke spent the night at a motel near the airport to make sure he was right there to pull Casey into his arms the moment he walked past security.

“I take it you missed me,” Casey half-whispered into the fabric of Zeke's jacket. He gently freed himself from the slightly-too-tight embrace and tilted his head up in demand of a kiss.

“You bet I did,” Zeke mumbled against his lips. “I missed you so badly that I can't wait to show you just how much.”

“I hope your proof of affection includes a shower, though. It's been a twelve-hour flight.”

“Oh, it does. It even includes me on my knees in front of you. In the shower or wherever.”

“You naughty thing, you.” Casey wiggled his eyebrows. “Let's go.”

They made it to Zeke's car all right, but instead of driving all the way home, they checked back in to the motel where they spent all day and night proving their love to each other. It involved several showers with either of them on their knees at least once, and it ended with the promise never to part again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prisca asked for _Casey and Zeke, reunion_.  
>  [Visit **bunnybash.livejournal.com** to prompt me at any time. Anonymous prompts are also welcome.]
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
